DotHack Pirates
by NeverRoses
Summary: Set in modern Japan. A group of friends and they're three other friends are introduced into a game called THE WORLD. The group of friends encounter a mystery and adventure trapped in the web, in the multiplayer online game called THE WORLD. What waiting?
1. THE WORLD Username: SANJI

Title: **.Pirate**

Author: **AnimeXChickyXChick**

Chapter 1: **THE WORLD - User: SANJI**

Summary:** Set in modern Japan. A group of friends and they're three other friends are introduced into a game called THE WORLD. The group of friends encounter a mystery and adventure trapped in the web, in the multiplayer online game called THE WORLD. What exactly does THE WORLD have in store for them?**

**BTW**

**Blueish Shadow Dark Blue**

**PRONUNCIATION**

**Dandjen - (done - jen) pronouced like dunjen. 'Done' 'Jen'**

**Kcore - (Kah- SORE) pronouced like Kaah sore.**

**Ourkjun - (OR- jin) Pronouced like Origin without the 'i' and 'g' replaced with 'j' Orjin**

**Akai - (AKA - ee) Pronouced like AKA with ee at the end**

**--**

Sanji sat at this desk tapping his pencil on the test laid before him. This teacher musta been crazy to put this on the quiz. What the hell where they thinking when they put '1000 yen is equal to how many american dollars?' on this damn thing. They were learning things for life, not for taking care of money they would most likely never even handle.

Sanji, a 19 year old high school student going to Dandjen high school. a 4.0 grade point avarage student most of the time. neck length hair down the path of the back of his neck and long bangs hanging over his left eye. Baby blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing his school uniform, black tuxedo modified into a school uniform. Black vest, black pants, black shoes, white undershirt, sky blue tie. At least the sky blue tie for his grade. 10th grade with green ties, 12th grade with red. 11th with blue, like sanji's.

Sanji sighed a quickly scribbled '10 USD' in the blank under the question. and slid it under his book. He sighed and put his head down on the table, just waiting for the test to end.

Several minutes later he raised his head and looked at his friend Zoro who sat at the desk next to him. He glared down at the test, frown on his face in concentration. Brow furrowed as if in deep thought, handing scratching the back of his head on his moss colored hair. Obviously not on the test, how to ask Kuro out. sanji leaned over. From the looks if it he was on the same question he had been annoyed with before.

Sanji sighed before placed his head back on the desk and waited for his hell to be over, so lunch break could start.

Minutes passed and seconds ticked by and the last kid finished their test.

"Alright everyone, it's lunch break. Leave your tests on your desks and i will pick them up." Mrs. Kai came by and picked them up as she dismissed everyone to leave. Sanji stood up and quickly picked up his bag, speed walking out of the door.

"Hey Sanji...!" Sanji stopped and turned.

"Oh, hey Siam." Sanji turned away and kept walking. "you got something to tell me or something?"

"Yeah! They said because of the last test results being so good they're gonna let all the 11th graders go home after lunch break!" Siam said after catching up to sanji. He ran his fingers through his waist length bright red hair.

"Thats good to hear but aren't the teachers kinda bitching about your long hair? you look like a girl you know." Sanji said turning to Siam. looking him straight in his blueish shadow eyes.

"Yeah, they are. But i'm not gonna cut it!" Siam said, running past sanji to talk to Zoro, who was a little distance in front of sanji.

"I guess i can go home now." Sanji smiled and quickly ran down the stairs of the high school, dashing out the main doors and rocketed towards home.

Sanji opened his aparment door and threw his books to the side. He opened the door to his room and flopped onto his bed.

"fuuhhh fuuhhh" He wheezed 'Thank God' into his pillow.

_Beedle-eep_

Sanji raised his head and looked at the computer.

_Beedle-eep_

He got up and looked at the screen. It was am Altimit system, he looked at the mail icon. It had a little blinky "NEW" Next to it.

_Beedle-eep_

He sat down and opened his mail

_Beedle-ee..._

The sound was silenced as sanji opened his mail. It was an e-mail from Shiro. It said Sender: Shiro Subject: THE WORLD.

"The World huh?" Sanji opened it. Had a little picture of Shiro next to it. Her long white hair and blue eyes. apparently in her white and sky blue school uniform.

_Hey Sanji. I wanted to tell you about THE WORLD. It's a really cool muliplayer online game!_

_You really need to check it out! Here, I'll even send you the digital expansion pack!_

_It has two new classes and lots of power-ups! The two new classes are Werewolf and Fighter!_

_You totally gonna love THE WORLD. I just know it! I sent a package to you a while ago._

_I was that package labeled 'DO NOT OPEN' and the card told you to wait for my e-mail._

_You didn't open it did you? Of course you wouldn't!_

_Well anyway, once you finish_

_this e-mail and close the E-MAIL browser, a little box asking i you wanna install THE WORLD_

_Should pop up! click yes, and you know the drill with installing things, just keep clicking yes!_

_Well anyway, you know my e-mail so if any of your friends that you registered on your e-mail get online it'll tell you they're username! Well anyway, i have to make my character now. oh and by the way, when you get in try this keyword in the chaos gate (You'll find out what it is) but anyway try this keyword okay? Prmise me you will!_

_TRANQUIL VAST MELODY_

Sanji sighed.

"I don't get any of this." sanji the chuckled to himself. "Prmise me you will. Thats a typo only Shiro would do."

Sanji got up and walked to his closet, he opened it and pulled out the heavy box Shiro had sent. He opened it. There was a headset, some gloves, and a couple little cards. Sanji pulled out the headset and gloves, setting them on the table next to the computer. Then picked up five little cards from the box and put then next to the mouse. Sanji then closed the e-mail browser. A little box popped up.

**DO YOU WANT TO INSTALL THE WORLD?**

**YES CANCEL**

Sanji sighed and clicked yes.

**PLEASE PLUG IN HEADSET AND GLOVES.**

Sanji plugged in the headset and gloves.

**PLEASE PUT ON HEADSET AND GLOVES.**

Sanji sighed before putting the slightly heavy headset on. He slipped on the gloves and clicked 'OK'.

Yet another little box came up.

**DO YOU HAVE ANY 'Chance Prize Card'S?**

Sanji growled a bit and picked up the cards, clicking yes.

**PLEASE INPUT CODES ON CARDS.**

There was a little blank. Sanji looked at the card and typed in the code on the first one. Shiro had written 'Expanstion Pack' On it, spelling Expansion wrong

_CLASSLEGEND_

Sanji looked at the code then clicked 'Submit'. The screen flashed once and the next page said. 'Congratulations! You won the expansion pack! This pack was automaticlly updated on your computer!'

"Whoopdie friggin' do..." Sanji twirled around his finger in the air for a moment before clicking 'More Codes?'

Sanji picked up the next card and entered the code

_WOLFBYWILL1_

The page blinked again before showing another message. 'Congratulations! Werewolf is now avalible as a beginner class!'

Sanji growled before clicking 'More Codes?' again. suddenly the screen turned blue and an error message appeared.

"GAH! The blue screen of death. My mortal enemy." Sanji typed a little code he had customly installed on the computer. Sanji cracked his knuckles before typing 'FUCKOFF'. The blue screen dsiappeared and the blank for the code was revealed. Sanji then clicked a button he just noticed 'Multiple Codes'.

Ten blank spaces came up. He typed the last three codes.

_NEVERALONE8_

_DEATHRLYSUX_

_LUCKYCHANCE_

The clicked submit and smiled a bit.

'You have won the .hacker avatar: Dandjen! When you enter THE WORLD type Dandjen as your Password.'

'You have won the special designer's armor: Blue Angel'

'Try again. Won consolation prize: 100,000 GP'

Sanji clicked off the Internet and clicked the small cube icon for THE WORLD.

The screen blackened and a main menu came up, a sword crossed the screen and made a 'Sshhink' sound. The words 'Log in' 'Forums' and 'Quit' came up.

Sanji growled and clicked 'Log in'

"This is taking FOREVER." Sanji said as he typed his username which was just his name and the password, Dandjen.

User: SANJI

Password:

Sanji clicked submit and he entered the Class screen. Sanji shrugged and clicked 'WEREWOLF'. A man a little older then sanji came up on screen wearing a pair of what looked like purple shorts with purple and black leggings attached at just below the knee by chains. He also wore a purple chestplate with a fur cape hanging down to the back of his knees. He was barefoot, but with wolves feet. just under the leggings this leg bent back and forewards again like the structure of a wolf or dog's leg. He had silky silver hair down to his mid back. He had red eyes, a scar ran through one. He had spiked bands around his knees and elbows. His hands had black gloves on them with spikes on the knuckles, his nails were claws. Fur arm warmers ran from his wrists to the bands on his elbows. Marks that looked like crosses here on his outer thighs and upper arms. Two little black ears stuck up from the mop of pitch black hair.

Sanji found himself staring at his avatar. He shook his head and looked at the screen. It said 'ENTER THE WORLD' and 'BACK TO MAIN MENU'. Sanji clicked ENTER THE WORLD.

The world went black and swirling filled his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again he found himself in a town square. A boy came up to him, blue robe and blue hair to his shoulders. He held a staff and he stared looked at sanji with pinkish blueish eyes.

"Hello, Welcome to The World. I am Siam, a level 3 Wavemaster. Pleased to meet you." The boy said in a somewhat high voice, we was mcuh shorter then sanji. He was as tall as a fourteen year old boy. Not counting that sanji was as tall as a twenty one year old post teen.

"Siam!? Whats your last name?" Sanji said, suddenly noticed how his voice has grown a bit lower.

"Takitsu, why?" The boy looked up at sanji confused.

"Siam! It's me! Sanji!" Sanji laughed out loud.

"Oh my god! Sanji! Is that really you!? did you get a .hacker avatar!?" Siam yelled loudly. Thank god there was no one around.

"Yeah, i did. I think i got Dandjen." Sanji smiled at his friend.

"Thats awesome! And you got Werewolf as a beginner class too!? your spoiled silly aren't you!?" Siam cheered.

"Uh, yeah i guess. I am i supposed to fight in this game?" Sanji looked at his claws.

"Heck yeah, lets have a little lesson in a keyword somewhere." Siam turned to a golden circle rotating down a street with a blue force in it.

"Oh wait! Shiro gave me a keyword for a 'Chaos gate' or something. I think it was Tranquil Vast Melody or something?" sanji followed Siam.

"Thats a good place, lets go there then." Siam got to the portal. Now just step into the portal thinking those keywords. Siam walked through the gate and three rings circled him and he disappeared.

"Hn..." Sanji looked at the portal, slightly annoyed. He walked through and the circles came.

The only thing in his senses was a swirling blackness. He felt dizzy and closed his eyes but it didn't make it better. The swirling stopped all at once and he opened his eyes. He was in a feild of grassy plain. Siam standing next to him.

"Tranquil vast melody?" Sanji blinked looking around.

_Oh no melon!_

Sanji turned around to face a watermelon... with a face.

"Hey sanji, pick that up will ya?" Siam smiled and took a melon, putting it in his bag, which gew no bigger. Sanji looked at it and reached for it.

_Oh no melon!_

"Thats getting annoying." He thought picking it up and stuffing it into a large pouch on his arm, connected to his belt. A loud screech filled the air and sanji turned.

'Goblin level 1'

Sanji jumped from the thing's club and took a fighting stance.

"Hey sanji! Try attacking that. You can't cook in this game so you can fight with your fists!" Siam said as if advising him to.

"No cooking, i don't get hurt in the real world?" He said avoiding the goblin's attacks.

"No cooking, no real world damage." Siam said quickly. "NOW HURRY UP AND CLAW THE DAMN THING!"

"Fine!" Sanji said, frustration heard clearly in his voice. Sanji raised his hand and brought his claws down on the head of the goblin. Slicing the goblin cleanly in half. The goblin screamed one last time and a treasure dropped.

"Huh?" Sanji opened it. 'Health Drink Obtained!' 'Sanji has reached level 2!'

"That was really easy..." Sanji said, sighing. "I wonder if any of the guys or girls are on. Wonder what level they are..."


	2. THE WORLD Username: ZORO

Title: **.Pirate**

Author: **AnimeXChickyXChick**

Chapter 1: **THE WORLD - User: ZORO**

Summary: **Set in modern Japan. A group of friends and they're three other friends are introduced into a game called THE WORLD. The group of friends encounter a mystery and adventure trapped in the web, in the multiplayer online game called THE WORLD. What exactly does THE WORLD have in store for them?**

**BTW**

**Blueish Shadow - Dark Blue**

**PRONUNCIATION**

**Dandjen - (done - jen) pronouced like dunjen. 'Done' 'Jen'**

**Kcore - (Kah- SORE) pronouced like Kaah sore.**

**Ourkjun - (OR- jin) Pronouced like Origin without the 'i' and 'g' replaced with 'j' Orjin**

**Akai - (AKA - ee) Pronouced like AKA with ee at the end**

--

Zoro tapped his fingers on the desk, his hand tightly gripping what he could of his short green hair. Yes, green hair, his hair we green, he didn't know why, but it was green. His heart pounded as she glared at the test, brow furrowed. He kept seeing a black haired red eyed girl in his thoughts. Blue uniform with white lines, unlike her sister with a white uniform and blue lines. This girl, who's hair was streaked majestic crimson. Her name was kuro, kuro bara. She was the black one of the rose sisters. The rose sisters. A red rose, a white rose, and a black rose. Akai bara, Shiro bara, Kuro bara. All sisters, one taken, all deathly hot.

Zoro looked over at his friend Sanji, his blonde locks dripping down voer his left eyes as usual. From the looks of it, we was pissed at something. Ah yes, that test. He looked back over at his test, the question looked back, showing off it's complex skill requirements. '1000 yen is equal to how many american dollars?'. Pfft, fuck that. Zoro scribbled down a detailed sketch of the teacher's bloody corpse and then wrote 11 USD. Zoro looked over at Sanji who had finished and shoved his test under his books. His legs were crossed and one of his arms was laid across his desk, the other had it's elbow on the table, hand supporting his chin. Zoro would quickly finish the test just as the teacher made her annoucment. "Alright everyone, it's lunch break. Leave your tests on your desks and i will pick them up." The teacher said, rising from her seat.

Zoro yawned and rose from his sat, sanji following shortly after. He and sanji grabbed their bags in perfect sync and speed walked out the door. He managed to get in front of his blond rival just as their old annoyance came. He sighed, listening to their conversation, being bored until he heard...

"you got something to tell me or something?"

"Yeah! They said because of the last test results being so good they're gonna let all the 11th graders go home after lunch break!"

Zoro gaped for a moment, well that was kick ass! He looked to his right just as siam came up to him.

"Hey! Hey! Zoro listen to... this...?" Siam stopped and sweatdropped as zoro suddenly shot down the nearby stairs and burst out the front door.

"What lit a fire under his ass?" Siam asked, blinking towards where zoro had disappeared.

Zoro had already made his way out of the school grounds and was dashing to his apartment. He panted while running and saw... sanji... up ahead turning the corner he was about to turn. Strange taht even if they hated each other they lived in neighboring apartments, eh?

--'

Zoro opened his apartment door shortly after sanji closed his. Walking in he slammed the door and made a sharp running turn to the left, to his room. Once he got there he carelessly threw his bookbag into the wall, the bag sliding down onto the floor. He gracelessly launched himself onto his green sheeted bed. He would sigh and rest, that is, until he heard sanji's noisy ass computer next door.

"Uuugh, bastard..." He moaned, getting up. He was thinking of kicking down sanji's door and complaining... again... but he heard HIS computer go off afterwards.

_Bee-deep..._

_Bee-deep..._

Zoro growled and ran to his computer, the green desktop showing at he moved the mouse.

_Bee-deep..._

Ah, yes. The good 'ol Altimit system, always count on it to piss you off after a long morning... or day...

_Be-_

Zoro quickly silenced the noise by clicking his mail. He raised his eyebrow at the message. It said Sender: CC CORP Subject: THE WORLD

Zoro clicked it, growling slightly at the first couple lines...

_Hello __Zoro__,_

_Your friend __Sanji__ has recently installed the game THE WORLD._

_Wouldn't you like to join them?_

_It's free, it's fun, it's awesome all around!_

_Go ahead and try it!_

_Click __**here**__ to launch your install system, which will open after you close this message._

_Register in the next two minutes and get two free prizes!_

_And remember, THE WORLD is always waiting..._

_CC CORP_

Zoro hissed. "Why should i care if wonderbrow registered for a gay gam-"

_Bee-Deep._

His computer bleeped once and he quickly closed the message, looking at the new one. Sender: CC CORP Subject: A friend in THE WORLD

He cursed, opening this also.

_Hey! Guess what! Another friend of yours has joined in the MMO fun!_

_Kuro__ has joined us and is probably playing right now!_

_Come on!_

_Join the fun!_

_CC CORP_

Poor zoro's heart jumped from his chest into his throat as he saw Kuro's name.

"K-Kuro-chan..." He said, opening the other message and clicking the install button. He closed and a box popped up afterwards.

**DO YOU WANT TO INSTALL THE WORLD?**

**YES CANCEL**

Zoro looked around his room for a moment and clicked yes.

**PLEASE PLUG IN HEADSET AND GLOVES.**

Zoro blinked. "Say wut now?" He mumbled, looking around his room again for a headset and some glovse he used for other gaming things. A/N I ment to do the 'wut' btw He smiled, picking up some glvoes and a headset from under the compter table and plugging them in.

**PLEASE PUT ON HEADSET AND GLOVES.**

"Fine, geez." He snarled, putting on the extremely heavy headset. He slipped on the uncomfortable gloves and clicked 'ok'

**THANK YOU FOR REGISTERING! WE HAVE GIVEN YOU TWO PRIZES SINCE YOU JOINED WITH 0:48 MINUTES LEFT.**

Zoro made a 'phew' sound. That was really close to time right there.

**YOU HAVE RECEIVED '10,000 GP'**

**YOU HAVE RECEIVED ' sHiNoBi Gi'**

Zoro closed out the box and clicked on the new block-like icon labeled 'THE WORLD'. There was a short 'sssshink' sound as a blade crossed the screen. Two buttons on the side were 'Log In' 'Forums' and 'Quit

He clicked 'Log In' and blinked at the screen.

Username:

Password:

He stared, then clicked below them on the words 'New to THE WORLD MMO?' A bunch of stuff came up and he read it quickly, closing it out. He quickly typed 'ZORO' for his username and 'Roranoa Zoro' For his password. The words 'Account created' Came up on screen and he 'found himself looking at a character class screen. He clicked Blademaster and then 'OK'

He stared at his likeness, awed by it. His character has two blades on each side and each had blackish green sheaths. His character wore silver plated armor with black onxy lining with a green cape hanging to the back of his thighs. He was wearing something that looked like a steel plate skirt, which kind of scared him. His legs were in black spandex or something like that with silver boots. To zoro's surprise and delight his character's face looked just like his! Green hair, blank dull eyes, and unamused face? Yeah, that was just like him. He smiled and clicked 'ENTER THE WORLD' Without even glacing towards. the 'EXIT TO MENU' button.

The world swirled before his eyes, slowly turning black and filled with neon green lines. "W-What th-!?" He queezed his eyes shut, the spinning making him feel sick. He opened them and blinked, he was in a busy town. People flocked here and there, carrying staffs, blades, swords, and hell, almost everything. He walked down the streets and suddenly a pack appeared on his back. He took it off and reached inside, taking out a Gi. He blinked and it suddenly glowed, enveloping him. When it cleared he was in a bright green Gi with a white floral pattern on it. He blinked, his blades where neon green sheathed katanas.

"W... What the fuck...?" He mumbled. Suddenly people were swarming around him.

'Where'd you get that!?'

'I'll trade you a pair of Shadow claws!'

'How much will you sell that for!?'

He growled loudly and yelled. "Get away from me! I'm not selling, trading, or anything of the sort!" After his yell, everyone would wear a sad, angry, or neutral face and walk away.

"At least thats over with..." He growled. He turned around and looked at a large glowling gate, rotating gold circles with a blue aura inside. He saw a small kid with what looked like wings walk to the gate and say something. The boy disappeared in three circles as zoro deciphered what he has said.

"Tranquil... Vast... Melody?" He paused, circles surrounding him.

"Wo-Woah! Wait! Sto-!" He was cut off as he was sent into another swirling vortex of black and neon green. He felt like he was gonna puke, but it thankfully stopped before he got sick enough to. He was in a large meadow.

_Oh no melon!!_

Something screamed behind him. He yelped and spun around, getting the thing and stuffing it into his bag, he didn't know why, but it seemed appropriate. He was surprised when he closed the bag and it hadn't become any larger, not in the slightest. He then looked around to see a boy with shoulder length blue hair and a much taller man with Black streaked white hair down to the back of his knees and... a tail...!? He came closer, both of them turning around. The boy with the blue hair quickly turned and smiled, starting to wave. The other boy cocked his head a narrowed his blue eyes. Zoro look in the appearance of each. Shoulder length blue hair, green eyes, shorter then hell. Blue robe, green boots, long silver staff with a star at the end, soft purple star markings on each cheek. Now the other was much more interesting. The other appeared wearing a pair of what looked like purple shorts with purple and black leggings attached at just below the knee by chains. He also wore a purple chestplate with a fur cape hanging down to the back of his knees. He was barefoot, but with wolves feet. just under the leggings this leg bent back and forewards again like the structure of a wolf or dog's leg. He had silky silver hair down to his mid back. He had red eyes, a scar ran through one. He had spiked bands around his knees and elbows. His hands had black gloves on them with spikes on the knuckles, his nails were claws. Fur arm warmers ran from his wrists to the bands on his elbows. Marks that looked like crosses here on his outer thighs and upper arms. Two little black ears stuck up from the mop of pitch black hair...

"Go on! Introduce yourself!" The blue-haired boy yelled to the other. the other boy made a bit of an 'Ehhhh!?' type of noise before shaking stay hairs out of his face. He held out his hand.

"I'm Sanji. Level two werewolf, pleased to meet you." He said, smiling.

"S-SANJI!?" Zoro yelled, startling both of them.

"W-What!?" The werewolf yelled, stepping back.

"Eh? you knew each other or somethin?" The blue haired blue asked, confused.

"NO! I've never met this guy in my li-"

"Sanji! It's Zoro!" He yelled, the werewolf becoming quiet.

"Z...ZORO!! Do you just go up to people who have the name 'Sanji' and automatically think it's me!? What if it wasn't!?" He yelled, furociously.

"Bleh Bleh, nice to see you too." Zoro turned away. Sanji suddenly smirked and zoro noticed.

"What?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Level 1, huh?" Sanji asked taking a swipe at zoro. Zoro gasped and drew the sword, blocking the attack.

"WHAT THE HELL SANJI!?" He growled, voice dangerously low. The blue haired boy watched from a distance, ready to heal if he needed to.

"Come on _buddy_. I'm gonna help you level up!" Sanji said, taking another swipe with the opposite hand.

"But i thought you only kicked!" He yelled pulling the other sword and blocking it as well.

"No real world damage!" The blue haired boy chimed, answering the question.

"Wait a minute, that stupid attitude could only be...! Siam!?" He yelled, ignoring sanji, which pissed the werewolf off, the blue haired boy nodded anyway.

"Don't ignore me asshole!" He yelled swiping again, catching zoro by the cheek. Zoro flinched and jumped back.

"That felt so real!" He yelled, siam nodding.

"Take your best shot!" sanji said, jumping at zoro again. Zoro reacted quickly and ducked, slashing sanji across the chest. Sanji yelped like a puppy in reponse, falling onto the ground, tumbling a small distance.

"They're like they are in real life." Siam said, laughing. He raised his silver staff.

"Ol Repth!" He said, sanji glowing a faint green, the slash in his chest armor fading and the gash on his chest healing. He repeated it once more and zoro's small slash healed instantly.

'Zoro has reached level 2!'

A voice chimed, startling zoro.

"Level two huh?" Sanji said, smirking.

"I suppose so..." He said, smirking back. All of them turned their heads as they heard someone nearby. Siam saw the form before the others and jumped towards it.

"Shiro!! Kuro!!" He yelled happily, as the other two gaped. Shiro and Kuro were... were...

**--**

**CLIFFHANGER!!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**


End file.
